


Хранитель Веры

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейми Бэннет вырос, но не перестал верить. Над Джейми Бэннетом смеётся весь город.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хранитель Веры

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTFC-2013  
> постканон

Теперь снежки, разбивающиеся о голову, были злыми. Снег сыпался за шиворот и был по-настоящему холодным – ничего общего с тем озорным волшебством, что в детстве мерцало голубыми искрами. Вслед летело и кое-что похуже снежков. Ядовитые «Урод!» или «Сумасшедший!» ранили всё также сильно. К такому невозможно было привыкнуть.  
Люди сторонились Джеймса Бэннета. Он перестал быть тем самым «стариной Джейми», о котором говорили с беспокойной улыбкой и покачивали головой. То, что считали причудой, теперь превратилось в клеймо. Джейми казалось, что оно, подобно огромной вывеске, повсюду за ним следовало. Стоило пойти в парк – и матери быстро уводили оттуда детей, бросая на взлохмаченного мужчину косые взгляды.  
Он перестал стричься после того, как Джанет забрала детей. Тот день остался в памяти как размытое туманами пятно: жена говорила что-то об ответственности, что-то о таблетках, которые она нашла за плинтусом, что-то о том, как она боится. Страх поднимался из-за плеча, встряхивал длинными тонкими пальцами, скалил на удивление острые зубы и коконом обволакивал Джанет. Джеймс знал, на что способна эта жуткая тень, которая пряталась под кроватями, пытался схватить жену за руку и вытянуть её к свету… Но аметистовая пыль вилась теперь и вокруг Кейт и Джека – старшей дочери и маленького сына – и Джеймс понял, что одному с таким страхом уже не справиться.

Если бы Джанет спросили, что именно ей нравится в Джеймсе больше всего, она бы, пожав плечами, смущённо рассказала о его заразительной вере в чудеса. Когда они познакомились – в тот год Джанет только что переехала в сонный городок из Техаса – Джейми считали в младшей школе кем-то вроде героя. Компания его друзей постоянно рассказывала о том, как они спасли мир от «жутчайшего во Вселенной злодея», и как сражались бог о бог с Сантой, Зубной феей, Песочным человеком, Джеком Фростом и Пасхальным кроликом – «у которого офигенские бумеранги!». Дети слушали, затаив дыхание, и вскоре Хранители – а Джеймс называл их именно так – стали любимыми героями детских игр.

Как и всё в этом мире, детство тоже прошло: пролетело летними лагерями, играми в снежки и межсезонными проделками. Даже Куколка однажды сняла со стены плакаты с единорогами и заменила их на постер с автографом Оззи Осборна. Дети выросли. Все, кто готов был с улыбкой вспоминать детские сны. Все, кто забыл, что всё это было по-настоящему. Все, кроме Джейми.  
И поначалу всем казалась милой эта странная приверженность чудесам, это вера, о которую разбивалась любая логика. Джеймсу невозможно было доказать, что тоннели Пасхального кролика не могли тянуться почти под всей поверхностью Земли. Ему невозможно было объяснить, что Санта при всём желании не смог бы успеть облететь каждый дом за одну ночь. Бесполезно было предъявлять научные факты и призывать здравый смысл. Когда родилась Кейт, Джеймс рассказывал ей о зубных крохах, о том, как заливисто смеётся Джек, и рисовал узоры на покрытых инеем стёклах. Джанет нравилась эта забота – и она считала Джейми лучшим отцом на всём свете. Второго ребёнка они назвали Джеком – и Джанет не возражала, хоть и считала это имя слегка простоватым. Джейми светился от счастья и разучивал с детьми пьесы Шостаковича. Люди махнули рукой на эти причуды, а Джанет осталась рядом. У неё тоже была своя, особенная вера – что когда-нибудь всё поутихнет.

Когда Джанет уговорила его пропить курс «Ксанекса», Джеймс действительно стих. Он всё реже упоминал диваны, цветные перья, бумеранги и бубенцы, перестал открывать шкафы, держа в руках биту, а на Пасху даже не оставил в парке корзину морковки, как делал всегда на протяжении вот уже тридцати лет. Соседи вздохнули с облегчением: теперь рождественское утро не омрачал огромный мужлан в красном халате, яростно машущий сигнальными огнями. Джеймс ежегодно помогал оленям Санты приземляться с комфортом – городок был маленький, и в метель ориентироваться было особенно сложно. Жизнь из просто хорошей стала прекрасной, и Джанет больше не приходилось краснеть на собраниях книжного клуба.  
А потом выросла Кейт.  
Как-то декабрьским вечером она фыркнула и прошипела «Пааап, ну хватит уже, никакого Санты не существует!» И это стало началом конца.

Джеймс начал прятать таблетки. Он уходил в снегопад и возвращался спустя несколько часов, весь белый и продрогший до костей. Он разговаривал сам с собой, и стоило Джанет войти в комнату, тут же затыкался, словно ничего странного и не происходило. Он до смерти напугал маленького Джека, когда заглянул под его кровать и с воплем унёсся из комнаты.  
Джанет старалась. Очень старалась. Она пыталась уговорить мужа обратиться за помощью к профессионалам. Она терпела многочисленные отказы, она терпела истерики, она терпела даже глыбы льда, которые Джеймс сваливал в углу их спальни.  
Но однажды она устала. Забрала детей и уехала к маме в Техас. Вера её иссякла.

Джеймса Бэннета знал весь город. Но никто его уже не жалел.  
Его презирали, не замечали и боялись. И именно страх ощущался хуже всего.  
Иногда Джейми чувствовал, как по коже перекатывается прохладный песок, и ему казалось, что пальцы его начинают темнеть. Он встряхивал рукой, вынимая её из тени, и спешил подальше от зданий. Их теней было особенно сложно избегать.  
Он никому бы не признался, что вот уже почти тридцать лет не видел ни одного Хранителя. Иногда он был почти уверен – как тогда, с Питчем под кроватью сына, или с Кроликом, исчезающим в открывшемся в земле туннеле, или с санями Северянина – но всё заканчивалось снами, в которых они всё ещё говорили с ним. Сны эти были хуже кошмаров Питча – потому что рано или поздно всё равно приходилось просыпаться.  
Джейми часто думал, как бы всё обернулось, если бы он отказался от своей глупой веры. Но вера была единственным, что было в нём настоящим. А отказаться от самого себя Джеймс был не в силах.

 

Наступил февраль. Крепчали морозы, замерзали водостоки. Люди прятались за каминами и старались не вспоминать россказни о Джеке Фросте.  
Джейми сидел на старом красном диване, который когда-то выбил ему зуб, и разговаривал с пустотой. Он говорил, что тридцать лет – немаленький срок, говорил, что любит свою семью, говорил, что устал срывать горло и гоняться за смутными образами.  
Пустота молчала, и Джейми попытался вспомнить, цел ли кольт, который Джанет купила в целях самозащиты. У пустоты были лица Хранителей, в которых больше не было сил верить.

Джек замер у окна, но передумал и ворвался в дом через парадную дверь, оставляя за собой инеистый след. В нём не изменилось ничего, что было бы заметно глазу – даже улыбка осталась прежней. Что такое тридцать лет для того, кто разговаривает с ветром?

В полицию позвонила соседка Бэннета, кошатница Элизабет. Ей показалось странным, что входная дверь распахнута настежь. Даже в таком безопасном штате это было верхом неблагоразумия. Конечно, она умолчала о том, что успела обчистить буфет – в карманах у неё теперь позвякивали серебряные ложки.  
На втором этаже сиротливо искрился диван, покрытый коркой инея. На одной из подушек валялась разряженный кольт, а в противоположной стене зияла дырка от пули.  
На Северном Полюсе сегодня приветствовали Хранителя Веры, и Бубенчик снова фальшивил, играя на трубе.


End file.
